Camel King
Camel King is the leader of the camels at Camel Castle. He is voiced by Eric Bauza in Camel Castle II. Personality Camel King is obsessed with art, appearing to devote most if not all of his time to it. When inspired, he and his followers will often spend hours drawing the same inspirational figure many times, like an art class. His respect for others is strongly tied to his respect for them as artists, though he tends to consider others in groups rather than as individuals. For instance, his respect for Lin Chung seems to determine his respect for humans in general. He is usually open-minded regarding other artists, and was delighted to see beautiful artwork, even if it happened to supass his own, without resenting its creator. Judging by his dialogue with Lin Chung in Pitched Battle of the Tank Army Part I, he uses artistic competition to keep others in line, and can become very competitive under these conditions. Following Pitched Battle of the Tank Army Part I, he sank into an almost rabid obsession with defeating Lin Chung in artistic competition. However, he still accepted lin Chung as a superior artist by the end of Camel Castle II. History In Camel Castle, when Commander ApeTrully went to plead with the camels to make peace, he was captured since Camel King took great interest in his unique figure and thought it was perfect for drawing. He forced his minions to attack the humans until First Squad arrived, though they were quickly knocked out from the camels' stinky spit. With some help, Lin Chung managed to get the air force to bring in minty gum to the castle. When the camels began chewing it, there breath was freshened and their spit attacks neutralized. However, Camel King agreed to join only if he could be shown good enough art. Despite everyone's efforts to stop him, Lin Chung showed him the picture of Apetrully he had been working on. Because of how beautiful they were to him, Camel King and his subjects wept before hailing Lin Chung as a master artist and joining with Big Green. In Camel Castle II, he finally wins a drawing contest with Lin Chung, thanks to inventing a new technique: hitting his head in order to see multiples of objects and painting that. He leaves Big Green, feeling humans are inferior artists. He drives the humans away from Camel Castle. ApeTrully tries to convince him to reconsider his decision, but this results in him getting used as a model again. The infantry soon engage the camels in battle. When First Squad (barring Lin Chung who is trying to find the inspiration to draw again in the bamboo forest) arrive, they get flattened by a rock. When he hears of this, Lin Chung brings Elephant King to help fix his friends but not before drawing an abstract picture inspired by their flattened figures and showing it to Camel King. Awe-stricken and deeply impressed, he rejoins Big Green. Powers and Abilities Camel King is a master artist and can reproduce realistic drawings of anything he sees. This also allows him to make maps. His saliva, when spat, produces such a stench as to knock out enemies. He can combine with several other camels to attain a larger form. Gallery Camel King painting.png|Camel King painting Camels grinning.png|Camel King with one other Camel Apetrullycamelking.jpg|Camel King with Commander ApeTrully Camel King with large smile.jpg|Camel King with a big smile Camel King.png|Camel King and this number Trivia *Camel King was suddenly voiced in Camel Castle II, suggesting that he had learned human language by then, presumably from Parrot King. He evidently had not yet obtained this skill in Pitched Batlle of the Tank Army Part I or II, as Parrot King translates for him in these. *The markings on Camel King's humps resemble crayons. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Animal Leaders Category:Big Green Category:Talking Animals Category:Kings Category:Classified Heroes Category:Male Characters